Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${3x-5y = -1}$ ${x = -3y-5}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-3y-5$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${3}{(-3y-5)}{- 5y = -1}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-9y-15 - 5y = -1$ $-14y-15 = -1$ $-14y-15{+15} = -1{+15}$ $-14y = 14$ $\dfrac{-14y}{{-14}} = \dfrac{14}{{-14}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -3y-5}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -3}{(-1)}{ - 5}$ $x = 3 - 5$ ${x = -2}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {3x-5y = -1}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${3x - 5}{(-1)}{= -1}$ ${x = -2}$